


To Take

by LadyBrooke



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Leda chooses Hera.Hera will take everything from Zeus, if she can.
Relationships: Hera/Leda (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	To Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash February Frenzy on elasticella's dreamwidth, in response to a prompt left for me by lackadaisicalnereid -  
> "Hera, but she takes on human lovers like Zeus does."

"I shall not apologize for taking lovers, when you do the same and flaunt them before me," Hera says. 

Leda sits in her lap, curling away from Zeus's gaze and lips lightly touching Hera's neck. "And I shall not apologize for choosing her, either." 

Zeus opens his mouth - perhaps to argue, perhaps to simply demand they bend to his will. 

Hera waves her hand and several swans fly into the room, aiming their flight at Zeus. "Here, husband, you enjoyed being a swan, now you can enjoy their company again."

She watches as the swans chase Zeus from the room, forcing him to leave or suffer the consequences of not, as the swans read their anger and react to it. 

Leda remains in her lap the entire time, this girl who has suffered at Zeus' hands but has chosen Hera, who trusts Hera to keep her safe. 

Hera feels the power of that course through her. 

Zeus has lost this one. 

She smiles down at Leda, picking her up with the strength they all assume she does not have. 

"Come, you must rest. You will need your strength when our child is born."

Hera will take that from Zeus too.


End file.
